Can We Start Again?
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT FIC ] Seo Johnny x Ji Hansol (JohnSol). MPREG. Pernikahan Johnny dan Hansol tidak lagi harmonis. Setelah kepergian putra mereka, Johnny memutuskan untuk memulai kembali atas permintaan sang buah hati. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. (PART ONE)

Hansol menghampiri seorang pria tampan yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari menikmati secangkir kopi dan menonton televisi. Ia menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam posisi berdiri, menatapnya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi pria tersebut.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU, JOHN!"

Johnny hanya diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengapa Hansol tampak sangat marah? Dan mengapa ia menangis? Johnny tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menitikkan airmata dari kedua mata indahnya.

 _"Love, what's wrong?"_

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berusaha menghapus airmata Hansol dengan jamarinya, tetapi Hansol menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut melemparkan sebuah _test pack_ yang tengah ia genggam ke arah Johnny.

"Aku hamil, John. _Now what?_ Kau akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku mengasuh bayi ini seorang diri? Atau kau akan memaksaku itu menggugurkannya? Semua ini salahmu yang sudah melakukannya tanpa pengaman dengan paksa!"

Johnny meraih _test pack_ yang jatuh ke lantai karena gagal ia tangkap. Ia mendapati dua buah garis merah tertera pada benda tersebut. Rasa menyesal mulai menyelemutinya, jika saja ia tidak memaksa Hansol untuk bercinta tanpa alat kontrasepsi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Bukan hanya hidup Hansol yang telah ia hancurkan, Johnny pun paham jika ia juga menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. Mereka berdua masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tahun kedua.

"Kita besarkan anak ini bersama, ayo kita menikah, Hansol."

* * *

 **Can We Start Again?**  
 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

.

.

.

Hansol berlari menuju Unit Gawat Darurat setelah menerima telepon dari rumah sakit mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Jeno, putra semata wayangnya. Pria itu mendapati suaminya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi dengan gelisah.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan Jeno? Saya ibunya."

Hansol bertanya kepada seorang suster yang sedang menjaga bagian informasi. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan Hansol yang tampak hendak menangis. "Putra anda sedang ditangani oleh dokter, anda sebaiknya tenang dahulu."

Sebelum Hansol sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Johnny menarik tubuh kurusnya dengan kasar dan menampar wajahnya dengan keras, membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! DASAR IBU TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Hansol hanya terdiam ketika suster yang baru saja berbicara dengannya membantunya untuk berdiri. Perkataan Johnny membuatnya berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar kesalahannya. Hansol yang seharusnya pergi menjemput Jeno dari sekolah terpaksa menyuruh putranya tersebut mengambil taksi untuk pulang karena urusan kantor yang belum selesai. Taksi yang Jeno tumpangi menabrak sebuah truk yang menyebabkan sang sopir tewas di tempat dan Jeno mengalami luka parah.

Johnny mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Hansol yang tengah terisak. Hansol tidak melawan karena pikirannya terlalu kacau. Pernikahan mereka sudah tidak harmonis lagi sejak beberapa tahun silam. Mereka sering bertengkar karena jadwal kerja mereka yang padat sehingga membuat Jeno kurang perhatian. Hansol tidak lagi mencintai Johnny dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jeno lah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Johnny dan Hansol masih mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

"Anda ibu dari pasien Seo Jeno?"

Hansol mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan mengusap airmatanya. Seorang dokter dengan pakaian operasi yang terkena noda darah berdiri di hadapannya. Rupanya Hansol terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka.

"Saya Moon Taeil, dokter spesialis bedah yang menangani putra anda. Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, putra anda mengalami patah tulang pada kedua kakinya dan kami sudah menanganinya. Hanya saja, Jeno-ssi mengalami gegar otak berat dan pendarahan pada otak. Kasus ini dapat menyebabkan kematian."

* * *

 _"Mom!"_

Jeno tersenyum senang ketika Hansol masuk ke dalam ruang inap yang ia tempati. Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu berlalu, tetapi Jeno masih harus menginap di rumah sakit. Hansol sendiri belum bertemu Johnny lagi setelah pertengkaran mereka di UGD, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Johnny menjenguk Jeno setiap hari sebelum atau sesudah ia datang.

"Hei, anak _mommy_ yang tampan. Mommy membawakan _glazed donuts_ favoritmu!"

Jeno tertawa senang dan memaksa Hansol untuk menyuapinya. Hansol mengomel, tetapi ia tetap menuruti kemauan Jeno karena ia tahu putranya tersebut mungkin tidak akan hidup lama.

"Kau ini sudah berumur lima belas tahun, masih saja minta disuapi."

"Mumpung aku sedang sakit, kapan lagi _mommy_ memanjakanku?"

* * *

Sorenya, Johnny menjenguk Jeno setelah Hansol kembali ke kantor untuk menghadiri rapat perusahaan. Seorang suster memasuki ruang inap Jeno dengan membawa sebuah handuk kecil dan satu baskom air hangat. Kedua kaki Jeno masih belum pulih, sehingga ia harus mandi di atas tempat tidur.

"Jeno- _ssi_ , waktunya mandi!"

"Suster, aku ingin _daddy_ saja yang memandikanku. Apa boleh?"

"Hah?" Johnny menunjuk dirinya dengan bingung.

Suster tesebut tersenyum geli. "Boleh saja kalo Johnny- _ssi_ tidak keberatan."

"Jeno, kau ini sudah remaja, masa masih ingin _daddy_ mandikan?"

" _Dad!_ Ayolah, kapan lagi aku dimandikan oleh _daddy_?"

"Baiklah, dasar anak nakal."

* * *

Johnny dan Hansol tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka melihat senyuman Jeno. Pukul dua pagi hari berikutnya, Jeno menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hansol yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di samping Jeno memanggil bantuan ketika tubuh Jeno tiba-tiba kejang. Namun sayang sekali, nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan.

Hansol menangis kencang sembari memengang tangan putranya yang sudah terkulai lemas, sementara Johnny hanya menatap istrinya dan jenazah Jeno dengan pandangan kosong. Satu hal yang membuat mereka sedikit lega adalah fakta bahwa penderitaan Jeno sudah berakhir.

"Tuan dan nyonya, mohon tunggu di luar, kami harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal di dalam. Dokter Taeil menggiring Hansol dan Johnny keluar kamar dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu.

Hansol dan Johnny hanya duduk dalam diam. Hansol sudah lelah menangis dan Johnny sedang sangat terpukul. Keheningan di ruang tunggu terpecahkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Seorang pria muda dengan seragam suster menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, nama saya Kim Doyoung. Saya adalah salah satu suster yang merawat Jeno selama berada di sini. Saya turut berdukacita atas kepergian putra kalian, saya pun merasa terpukul dengan kejadian ini karena Jeno sudah saya anggap sebagai adik saya sendiri."

Doyoung kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku harian kecil berwarna putih kepada Hansol. Hansol menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Saat kalian berdua sedang tidak menjenguk, Jeno selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menulis di buku itu. Ia berencana untuk memberikannya sendiri pada kalian pada _wedding anniversary_ kalian yang jatuh pada hari ini. Sayangnya, saya yang harus memberikan buku ini pada kalian."

Johnny dan Hansol mengucapkan terima kasih pada Doyoung dengan lirih dan setelah pemuda itu berjalan keluar, mereka berdua membaca halaman pertama.

 _'Hi, mom and dad!_

 _Happy wedding anniversary yang keenam belas! Aku tahu jika kalian tidak pernah lagi merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku rindu melihat keluarga kecil kita yang bahagia, aku rindu saat-saat dimana dad selalu mencium bibir mom setiap pagi._

 _Aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi dan mungkin aku sudah tiada sebelum aku bisa memberikan buku ini pada kalian. Aku menulis buku ini dengan harapan agar mom and dad bisa belajar untuk kembali saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sejak aku kecil, mom and dad sering bertengkar karena kalian sering menyalahkan satu sama lain karena terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga kurang memberikan perhatian padaku. Aku tahu mom and dad bekerja agar aku bisa hidup berkecukupan, tetapi aku lebih senang jika keluarga kita bahagia._

 _Aku senang karena mom and dad selalu menjengukku di sela-sela jam kerja kalian dan memberikanku perhatian yang cukup. Untuk kedepannya, aku ingin kalian juga saling memperhatikan satu sama lain._

 _Di halaman-halaman berikutnya, aku menuliskan berbagai kegiatan seru! Semoga kalian mau melakukan mereka satu per satu! I love you both, my beautiful mom and my handsome dad.'_

* * *

 _'Activity 1 - Pergilah ke tempat di mana kalian bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Apa yang kalian lakukan di pertemuan pertama kalian? If possible, kalian bisa melakukannya kembali!'_

Johnny dan Hansol bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya di sebuah _cafe_ kecil delapan belas tahun silam, ketika mereka berumur sembilan belas tahun. Mereka berdua sengaja dipertemukan oleh Ten dan Yuta, sepasang kekasih yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Ten adalah sahabat Johnny, sementara Yuta merupakan sahabat Hansol. Mereka berdua sengaja membuat janji untuk bertemu berempay di _cafe_ tersebut dan meninggalkan Johnny dan Hansol berdua untuk saling mengenal.

Satu minggu sejak kepergian Jeno, Johnny dan Hansol memutuskan untuk melakukan aktivitas pertama yang Jeno tulis.

"Masuklah."

Johnny membukakan pintu _cafe_ untuk Hansol yang tengah memandang tempat tersebut dengan nanar. _Cafe_ tersebut tidak berubah banyak sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu, hanya warna cat dinding yang berubah dari cokelat menjadi putih. Mereka berdua masuk dan memesan dua cangkir _hot mocha_ seperti yang mereka lakukan pada saat pertemuan pertama.

Hansol membiarkan Johnny membawa pesanan mereka, sementara ia duduk di tempat yang mereka tempati delapan belas tahun silam. Johnny meletakkan kedua cangkir tersebut di atas meja.

"Hansol."

"Ya?"

Johnny menatap istrinya dalam. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah keterlaluan, aku bahkan menampar dan menyalahkanmu atas kecelakaan yang Jeno alami. Itu semua bukanlah kesalahanmu, pikiranku terlalu kacau saat itu."

Johnny dan Hansol memang sering bertengkar hebat, tetapi Johnny tidak pernah sekali pun memukul Hansol karena seberapa besar rasa marahnya pada istrinya itu, pria itu tidak pernah tega untuk bermain tangan. Di hari kecelakaan Jeno, Johnny menampar Hansol untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hansol hanya menatap Johnny dalam diam sembari meneguk sedikit _hot mocha_ nya, membuat pria di hadapannya menghela nafas sedih. Istrinya benar-benar membencinya dan Johnny paham betul akan hal itu.

"Bisakah kau menunda niatmu untuk mengajukan gugatan cerai hingga kita menyelesaikan seluruh aktivitas yang Jeno ingin kita lakukan? Aku ingin mengulang kembali, Hansol. Jika pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi sesudah kita melakukan seluruh aktivitas yang Jeno tulis, aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu untuk bercerai."

Hansol tertawa pahit. "Untuk apa, John? Cinta kita sudah mustahil untuk dipertahankan."

 _"If you can't do it for us, do it for Jeno."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

JENG JENG

padahal fic thirsty belum kelar, tapi dah bikin fic lagi ampun deh

tapi tenang, fic ini cmn bakal ada 2 chapters hehe

GW KENA WRITER BLOCK PARAH PAS NULIS THIRSTY, TOLONG MAK GW GATAU MAU NULIS APA LAGE

ok btw, semoga kalian suka fic ini ya!


	2. PART TWO

_**PART 2/2**_

 _'_ _Activity 2 - Dulu, kalian sering bercerita tentang kencan pertama kalian di Lotte World. Sedikit lucu membayangkan daddy yang kaku bisa bermain di tempat seperti itu. Nah, bagaimana jika sekarang kalian berkencan lagi di sana?'_

"Apa?"

Hansol melirik Johnny dengan sinis karena suaminya tersebut memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Apa penampilannya aneh?

"Tidak, kau hanya terlihat cantik."

"Cih."

Hansol mencibir kesal dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mereka untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya yang tertinggal. Entah kenapa, kedua pipi Hansol memerah malu. Mungkin karena sudah lama Johnny tidak memujinya.

"Dasar anak itu."

Johnny tertawa kecil melihat sikap istrinya yang sok galak. Hansol memang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Jika setiap harinya Hansol mengenakan kemeja dan celana kain untuk pergi ke kantor, pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. _Swearshirt_ hitam dengan _skinny jeans_ yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda. Rambut yang biasanya ia tata ke atas menggunakan _gel_ juga ia biarkan menutupi keningnya.

"Aku masih membencimu." Hansol berkata sembari berjalan keluar apartemen.

" _Babe_ , tunggu!"

Johnny dengan cepat menghabiskan kopinya dan menyusul Hansol. Ia paham bahwa membuat Hansol kembali mencintainya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namun, bukan John Seo namanya jika pantang menyerah, bukan?

* * *

"John, hentikan, aku tidak mau!"

Johnny tetap menarik tangan kurus Hansol yang merengek. "Ayolah, sayang. Kau ingat kan dulu kita langsung menaiki _roller coaster_ begitu tiba di tempat ini?"

"Itu dulu, saat aku masih muda dan kuat. Aku sudah tua sekarang!"

"Bilang saja kau takut, dasar Hansol penakut."

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya khawatir jika aku pusing karena _roller coaster_ itu."

"Penakut, penakut, penakut."

Kali ini, Hansol yang menarik lengan Johnny dan menarik pria tersebut menuju antrian _roller coaster_. "Siapa penakut? Aku akan menaiki _roller coaster_ itu dan membuktikan bahwa aku pemberani!"

* * *

"Hiks..."

Hansol langsung menangis ketika ia turun dari _roller coaster_. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan kedua kakinya sedikir gemetar karena takut. Johnny yang berjalan di sebelahnya mendadak panik.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Hei."

"Ini semua salahmu!" Pria cantik itu memukul kepala Johnny sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sayang, tunggu!"

Johnny berlari menyusul Hansol, menghiraukan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Bagus, pasti mereka mengira bahwa Johnny menyakiti Hansol.

"Apa salahku?"

Johnny bertanya ketika ia berhasil menangkap lengan istri cantiknya tersebut. Hansol hanya mendelik dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berair. "Kau memaksaku untuk menaiki _roller coaster_ laknat itu! Aku takut hingga hampir mengompol!"

Pria tampan itu menahan tawa. Biasanya, ia selalu marah jika Hansol menyalahkannya, tetapi kali ini Hansol terlihat sangat manis. "Kalau kau takut, mengapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku malu, kau terus mengejekku!"

"Ya sudah. Maafkan aku. Sekarang kau pilih ingin bermain apa, aku tidak akan protes."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Hansol langsung menarik Johnny menuju berbagai wahana yang ingin ia kunjungi. Pertama, mereka menaiki komidi putar. Ya Tuhan, Johnny malu sekali karena wajah tegasnya sangat tidak cocok untuk wahana tersebut. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua merupakan penumpang tertua di antara anak-anak kecil. Johnny mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes karena melihat wajah bahagia istrinya yang tengah duduk di atas kuda-kudaan berwarna putih. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah Hansol. Kepergian putranya sebulan yang lalu membuat Hansol yang selalu sedih semakin murung. Setidaknya, Johnny ingin membiarkan Hansol bersenang-senang hari ini meskipun ia tidak menikmati semua wahana yang dipilih oleh pria cantik itu.

"Minumlah, kau terlalu bersemangat dari tadi, jangan sampai dehidrasi."

Johnny menyerahkan sekotak _banana milk_ kepada Hansol yang tengah mengerang karena gagal mendapatkan boneka _minion_ dari claw machine yang sudah ia mainkan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia melirik Johnny malas dan meminum _banana milk_ tersebut.

"Kau ingat aku suka _banana milk_?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingat ketika kau sedang hamil, kau menangis saat aku tidak sengaja meminum _banana milk_ terakhirmu. _Moodswings_ mu benar-benar parah."

"Diam!"

Hansol lagi-lagi memukul kepala Johnny. Johnny mengaduh sakit dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hansol sebelum mangambil alih _claw machine_ yang baru saja Hansol mainkan.

" _Yes, yes! I got one!_ '

Kedua mata Hansol berbinar ketika Johnny berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka _minion_ yang besar. Ia ingin meminta boneka tersebut, tetapi ia tidak mau karena malu.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?"

Hansol memeluk boneka tersebut dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, John."

"Istriku ini, sudah hampir kepala empat, masih saja suka bermain boneka."

Johnny pun berlari sebelum Hansol kembali memukulnya.

* * *

"Hansol, suamimu datang."

"Hah?"

Hansol menatap Joohyun, rekan kerjanya dengan bingung. Untuk apa Johnny datang ke kantornya saat jam kerja?

"Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu, sana temui dia."

" _Okay._ Terima kasih, Joohyun."

Hansol bergegas keluar menuju ruang tamu perusahaan dan mendapati suaminya sedang duduk menunggunya di dalam.

"John, ada apa?"

" _Hey, wifey._ "

Johnny menyerahkan sebuket kecil mawar dan sebuah paper cup besar yang Hansol bisa tebak adalah kopi.

"Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Aku tahu. Apa aku tidak boleh memberi sedikit kejutan untuk istriku?"

Hansol menerima kedua benda itu dan tersenyum. Hari ini, Johnny bersikap sangat romantis kepadanya. Saat ia bangun, Johnny sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Pria itu juga mengotot untuk mengantar Hansol ke kantornya meskipun kantor mereka berbeda arah. Biasanya, Johnny tidak pernah mau mengantar Hansol dan ia terpaksa mengambil angkutan umum untuk ke kantor.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu jam enam nanti dan kita akan dinner bersama."

Johnny mengecup kening Hansol singkat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajah Hansol memerah karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menerima ciuman dari Johnny sejak hubungan rumah tangga mereka retak.

* * *

 _'Activity 3 - Sudah lama mommy dan daddy tidak dinner romantis. Pergilah makan malam bersama dan mengobrol. Ingat, jangan bertengkar!'_

"John, kau kenapa hari ini? Mengapa mengajakku makan malam di restoran mahal seperti ini?"

"Ingat aktivitas ke tiga dari Jeno?"

"Oh..."

Hansol sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Johnny mengajaknya makan malam karena perintah dari Jeno.

"Aku juga ingin makan malam bersamamu, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini. Meskipun Jeno tidak meminta kita untuk makan malam bersama, aku pasti akan mengajakmu makan malam berdua."

Johnny mengacak rambut Hansol yang tampak murung dan tersenyum. Pria tampan itu mempersilahkan Hansol duduk di meja makan yang ia pesan sebelum ia sendiri duduk.

"Mengapa kau masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan kita?"

Hansol membuka suara ketika mereka sedang menikmati hidangan. Sudah lama Hansol ingin menanyakan hal itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Johnny masih terus mengenakan cincin tersebut, sementara ia sendiri sudah sejak lama melepaskan miliknya karena ia merasa pernikahan mereka sudah tidak ada harapan.

"Karena cincin ini yang mencegahku untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah bermain kasar ketika kita bertengar selain pada saat insiden rumah sakit itu? Itu karena saat aku ingin memukulmu, aku melihat cincin ini. Cincin ini membuatku mengingat masa-masa indah dalam pernikahan kita. Saat ingin bercerai pun, aku selau melihat cincin ini dan membatalkan gugatan ceraiku. Setelah kepergian Jeno, aku juga sempat berpikir untuk bercerai, tetapi lagi-lagi cincin ini melarangku."

"John..."

"Kau tahu, sayang? Aku kira pernikahan kita akan berakhir karena Jeno sudah tiada. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa meskipun alasan utama kita mempertahankan hubungan ini sudah tidak ada, aku masih ingin memperbaiki pernikahan kita. Aku sudah kehilangan anakku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan istriku. Bolehkan kita memperbaiki hubungan ini bersama? Semua ini tidak akan berhasil jika hanya aku yang mencoba."

Hansol menatap pria di depannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Separuh hatinya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Johnny, tetapi sisi lainnya tidak rela untuk disakiti lagi.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah suami dan ayah yang baik, aku sering terlalu sibuk hingga menelantarkanmu dan anak kita. _I've learnt my lesson_ , Hansol. Aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik untukmu yang setidaknya bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti saat-saat kita berpacaran dulu."

* * *

"John, mau ke mana?"

Langkah Johnny terhenti ketika mendengar suara lirih Hansol yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia kira sang istri sudah tertidur sejak ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ke ruang tamu."

"Kau tidur di sini mulai hari ini."

"Serius?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya atau aku akan menyuruhmu tidur di taman."

Johnny membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Hansol tanpa banyak bicara. Sungguh senang rasanya bisa tidur di kasur empuk itu lagi. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Johnny tidur di sofa karena Hansol tidak mau tidur seranjang dengannya. Awalnya, Hansol yang ingin tidur di sofa, tetapi Johnny mengalah karena ia tidak tega melihat istrinya tidur di sofa keras tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh, jarak tubuh minimal lima belas senti."

Johnny yang hendak memeluk tubuh Hansol terpaksa kembali pada posisi sebelumnya.

* * *

"Good morning."

Johnny menyapa Hansol yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan wajah mengantuk. Hansol yang sudah mengenakan pakaian santainya duduk di meja makan dan mulai menggigit bacon yang disiapkan oleh Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum ketika melihat cincin pernikahan yang menghiasi jemari lentik milik istrinya. "Cincin yang bagus."

"Jangan menggodaku, John. Akan kulepas cincin ini jika kau tidak berhenti."

" _Alright, my queen._ "

Hansol membuka buku harian milik Jeno untuk membaca aktivitas selanjutnya. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, ia dan Johnny sedang libur kerja. Tidak ada salahnya melakukan aktivitas yang Jeno tulis.

 _'Activity 4 - Buat adik kecil untuk Jeno! Aku yakin saat ini kalian pasti sudah lebih nyaman satu sama lain, mom and dad ingat jika aku ingin mempunyai adik kan? Inilah saatnya kalian membuatkan adik untukku.'_

Hansol tersedak susu yang tengah ia minum. Jeno menyuruh mereka untuk berhubungan seks? Anak itu memang benar-benar mesum seperti ayahnya. Johnny yang baru saja mengambilkan segelas air untuk Hansol hanya tertawa ketika membaca tulisan Jeno.

"Kau ingin bercinta di kamar kita atau di hotel?" Tanyanya jahil.

"Jangan gila, John, sebaiknya kita tunda dahulu aktivitas ini dan maju ke aktivitas selanjutnya."

Hansol membuka halaman selanjutnya dan hanya mendapati sebuah pesan dari Jeno.

 _'Aku tidak kreatif dan hanya bisa memikirkan empat aktivitas. Kalian berdua ini merepotkan sekali karena sering bertengkar, aku jadi ikut repot. Aku cukup yakin jika kalian berdua bisa memperbaiki hubungan dari keempat aktivitas jenius yang aku buat. INGAT! KALIAN HARUS MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA JIKA TIDAK INGIN MENGECEWAKANKU._

 _Aku ingin kalian memiliki penggantiku jika aku sudah tiada. Aku sedih karena harus meninggalkan kalian berdua. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian memiliki anak lagi supaya ada sosok lain yang membawa kebahagiaan untuk kalian. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kalian terpuruk terlalu lama karenaku. Tetapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menelantarkan adikku dan berilah dia kasih sayang yang berlimpah!'_

* * *

Hansol menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan terburu-buru dengan selimut setelah Johnny mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dari lubang analnya. Ia dapat merasakan carian cinta hangat Johnny memenuhi lubangnya hingga menetes ke atas kasur hotel. Bercinta dengan Johnny untuk pertama kalinya sejak kurang lebih lima tahun membuat Hansol malu. Terlebih lagi, Hansol merasa tidak hebat lagi di ranjang karena ia tidak pernah berubungan seks dengan siapapun selain Johnny.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, jangan malu."

Johnny berusaha menarik selimut tebal tersebut, tetapi Hansol menahannya.

"Kau seperti gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanan."

Johnny terkekeh sebelum keluar ke balkon untuk merokok. Hansol bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian sebelum menyusul Johnny. Pria tampan itu merangkul pundak Hansol dan mencium pipinya singkat.

"John, sudah kubilang jangan merokok. Kenapa kau mulai merokok lagi?"

"Aku mulai merokok beberapa tahun yang lalu karena istri cantikku ini selalu membuatku stress."

"Ih, menyebalkan! Padahal kau juga sering membuatku marah."

"Bilang kau cinta padaku dan aku akan berhenti merokok."

"T-tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus merokok hingga terkena kanker."

Hansol menyambar rokok di tangan Johnny dan mematikannya di dalam asbak. " _I-i love you._ " Cicitnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, suaramu sangat pelan."

" _I love you, John!_ " Hansol sedikit berteriak dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Johnny menggendong tubuh kurus Hansol dan menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang.

" _You're so cute,_ Hansol. Aku jadi ingin memperkosamu."

* * *

"Hansol, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Wajahmu pucat seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa Joohyun, aku masih kuat."

"Kau muntah-muntah sejak tadi. Jangan-jangan kau hamil?"

Hansol tersentak. Apa benar kata Joohyun? Sudah seminggu belakangan ini ia merasa mual dan sedikit sensitif. Ia bahkan menangis terharu tadi malam ketika Johnny membelikan kue kesukaannya. Sudah tiga bulan ia dan Johnny aktif berhubungan seks.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Hansol memanggil taksi untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang, ia menghampiri minimarket untuk membeli bebrapa _test pack_.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Johnny masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka dan sedikit kebingungan karena tidak menemukan sosok sang istri di ruang tamu. Biasanya, Hansol sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton drama. Lagi pula ini sudah jam sembilan malam, Hansol biasa pulang kantor pukul enam sore dan langsung menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi.

"Babe?"

Johnny menghampiri Hansol yang tengah berdiri di dalam kamar mandi.

"John..."

Hansol menoleh dan menatap Johnny sambil terisak.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, John. Aku hamil, ini sudah test pack yang kelima dan semuanya positif."

Johnny melirik jejeran _test pack_ yang Hansol tata di atas kloset, semuanya memiliki dua garis merah.

" _Hey, that's great!_ Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Hansol memeluk Johnny dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang suami. "Aku sangat senang, John. Ini airmata kebahagiaan!"

Johnny mengusap rambut Hansol lembut. "Jika anak ini lahir, kita harus memberikannya kasih sayang yang berlimpah seperti yang Jeno inginkan."

Hansol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya. Johnny tertawa senang dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Hansol, hendak minciumnya hingga Hansol menutup mulutnya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam kloset.

 _ **END**_

* * *

ok ini fic ditulis lagi lagi sambil boker karena masih ada yng stay over di tempat gw hahahah

fic abal level 100 yang bikin gw terharu soalnya masih ada yang comment hehe, thanks buat;

glaudyap, Miyuk, Min Milly, KimYijoon, Hobi Hyung, daunlontar, bing, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ChiminChim, adaml8770, nakayumii, BinnieHwan, Lee Gyu Won, and Iceu Doger!

btw gw minta masukan buat fic thirsty, enaknya gmn nextnya sumpah gw stuck gatau mau nulis apa, kasih masukan di comment yaaa

hope you like this fic!


End file.
